


cemetery gates.

by sydneyhill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyhill/pseuds/sydneyhill
Summary: in which dan is dealing with loss, and phil is dealing with change.





	cemetery gates.

**dan's** mom always told him that seeing a red cardinal meant that someone significant was going to come into your life soon.

dan always told her that was a load of shit.

but today, on his way to school, a red cardinal flew out of the blueberry bush in his neighbours yard, and scared the living shit out of him.

"jesus, fuck!" dan yelled, jumping back and almost stumbling straight into the street. "what the hell?"

dan sighed and ran his shaky hand through his curly brown hair. he shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. stupid bird, he thought.

he walked silently down main street, kicking a few rocks that lay in his path. he looked up at the green leaves starting to bloom on the trees.

dan missed winter. he missed the cold on his face and how beautiful everyone looked when they had snowflakes in their hair.

dan missed winter, because in winter he had his brother. they moved shortly after he died two months ago. it was too hard for his family to stay. dan understood, but he missed his friends, and he hated being the new kid.

at least no one here knew.

no one asked him questions. no one treated him like a loser with a dead brother. they just treated him like a loser.

dan sighed when the large brick building came into view. kids running from their cars to greet their friends. people sitting on the grass and laughing together. everyone seemed to have something or someone to look forward to at school.

and then, there was dan. alone. feeling like an outcast.

the only thing making him not totally dread school today was the fact that it was a new trimester. which meant that dan had new classes.

dan picked up his schedule from his homeroom, and then headed off to english 11b.

dan loved english. he loved writing, reading, fiction, non-fiction, poetry, everything about it he loved.

he entered mrs. brown's mostly empty classroom, silently thanking the universe for letting him be one of the first ones in, and found a seat in the far right corner.

when everyone started filing in, he got a few nasty looks from people that wanted to sit in the back, but he didn't care.

then someone new walked in. he wore a yellow shirt, brighter than the sun. his skin the colour of porcelain, but his hair the darkest raven. his eyes were visible from across the room, and dan shifted in his seat as the raven-haired boy's gaze met his, the bright blue piercing into dan's soul.

next thing dan knew, he was right there. sitting in the seat next to dan.

"hi." he said with a small smile.

"oh, uh, hi" dan responded, looking down and cursing himself for being so awkward all the time.

"name's phil."

"dan." dan mumbled, wishing the beautiful boy would stop talking to him, so that he couldn't embarrass himself any more than he already has.

"nice to meet you, dan." dan hummed in response. phil waited a second before starting again, "hey, you know what?"

"hm?"

"you're the first person i've met here. isn't that cool?" phil looked at him with wide eyes.

"wow cool." dan said dryly. the boy's face fell.

_dammit_ , dan thought. it's not that he wants to be mean. he just doesn't know how to talk to people, so he tries to get them to be uninterested in him.

he could see that phil was slightly upset. he was looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

"hey, uh, do you, um, need someone to, like, show you around?" dan asked, feeling guilty about upsetting the boy.

the boy's eyes lit up and he nodded. dan was already regretting this, he knew that he was going to embarrass himself, but he felt bad for being mean.

"i, um, i'm kind of new too. so, like, i know that it can be tough adjusting, or whatever." dan said looking straight forward.

"thanks." phil's smile was creeping onto his face again.

 


End file.
